La Grande Enquête de Mokona
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Qui donc a volé les boulettes de riz fourrées à la pâte de haricots rouges sucrée? essayez donc de répéter cela plusieurs fois - KuroFye sous-entendu. Pas de spoil.


**Titre:** La Grande Enquête de Mokona

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à CLAMP! Pas de spoil. :)

**Genre:** Humour. Romance sous-entendue. :)

**Couple:** KuroFye sous-entendu (ahaha).

**Note 1:** Texte écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions. Le prompt était: "C'est pas moi, j'ai un alibi, j'étais au cinéma" (^^').

**Note 2:** ...Je suis navrée, c'est d'une bêtise sans nom.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**La Grande Enquête de Mokona**

Mokona menait l'enquête, et une enquête de la plus haute importance: en effet, quelqu'un s'était permis de chaparder les boulettes de riz fourrées à la pâte de haricots rouges sucrée qu'ils avaient récoltées dans le monde précédent. Quelle infamie! Mokona n'avait même pas pu y goûter!

Mokona sautilla donc pour interroger tous les suspects, au nombre de quatre (d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans ses enquêtes, les suspects étaient quasiment toujours au nombre de quatre, mais Mokona n'y prêtait guère attention. Une farce de la Fatalité, comme aurait dit sa Maîtresse. Assurément). Le premier était un jeune homme ma foi fort sérieux (sûrement trop) du nom de Shaolan.

"Jamais je n'aurais osé les prendre! Et puis, pour dire la vérité... (là, il rougit) Ces boulettes sont un peu trop sucrées pour moi."

Ma foi, fort sérieusement, ce jeune homme semblait aussi beaucoup trop honnête pour son bien. Mokona se disait qu'il avait de la chance que sa Maîtresse ne fût pas là avec eux: si Shaolan s'était retrouvé dans la même pièce que le serviteur de sa Maîtresse aussi beaucoup trop sérieux, jamais elle n'aurait résisté à la tentation de les embêter tous les deux! Vraiment, Shaolan était chanceux que Mokona fût aussi gentil et adorable! Lui ne l'embêtait qu'un tout petit peu!

Le deuxième suspect était une suspecte, une jeune fille adorable et aussi jolie que Mokona du nom de Sakura.

"...Nous avions des boulettes de riz fourrées?"

Ah, oui. L'adorable et jolie Sakura était endormie quand ils avaient récolté les boulettes. Et puis, Mokona savait très bien que quelqu'un avec un visage aussi joli que Mokona était incapable de commettre un acte aussi odieux! C'était l'évidence même!

En apprenant que Mokona n'avait pas pu goûter aux boulettes, d'ailleurs, l'adorable et jolie Sakura serra Mokona fort dans ses bras pour le consoler. Voilà qui l'innocentait à coup sûr.

Le troisième suspect était un homme élancé du nom de Fye. Mokona n'avait jamais vu des cheveux aussi blonds ni un sourire aussi craquant. Et pourtant, il était Mokona!

"Des boulettes fourrées?" dit le magicien avec une mine à croquer. "Navré Mokona, mais ce n'est pas moi: tu vois, j'ai un alibi, j'étais au cinéma avec Kurotan!"

Et en effet, Fye sortit le ticket de cinéma qu'il avait conservé. Il était tout plié, mais Mokona put le déchiffrer sans problème.

"J'espère que tu trouveras le coupable, Mokona!" lui dit Fye en clignant ses yeux bleus, et Mokona fondit devant sa mine innocente.

"N'importe quoi, cette enquête" grommela Kurogane, le dernier suspect, un grand homme ténébreux et effrayant aux yeux rouges. "Si tu juges les gens sur les apparences, tu vas te faire avoir à coup sûr, manjû blanc!"

Mokona, refusant de se laisser démonter, colla son visage à celui de Kurogane et prit sa voix la plus menaçante pour lui demander où il était lors du vol des boulettes. Quel courageux, ce Mokona!

Et, oh, surprise! Kurogane, terrifié par Mokona, laissa son regard tomber sur le sol avant de répondre!

"N'IMPORTE QUOI, JE SUIS PAS TERRIFIE!"

Bon, peut-être pas terrifié. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il tout rouge d'un seul coup?

"Parce qu'il est gêné, Mokona" lui répondit Fye. "Il ne veut pas avouer qu'il était au cinéma avec moi. Il est touuuut embarrassé, le Kuro-chan! N'est-il pas adorable?"

Embarrassé? Embarrassé? Mokona répéta le mot plusieurs fois et sautilla de joie quand Kurogane lui courut après. C'était en fait un grand timide, ce Kurogane!

"REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE, QUE JE T'ECRASE!"

Oh! Et là, _stupeur_: en courant après lui, le tee-shirt de Kurogane s'était déplacé, et Mokona put apercevoir un peu de pâte de haricots rouges qu'il avait au creux de son cou! C'était donc lui le coupable!

"Saleté de- JE N'AIME MEME PAS LA PATE DE HARICOTS ROUGES!"

C'était une nouvelle victoire pour le Détective Mokona!

xxx

Shaolan ouvrit des yeux ronds face au chaos qui se déroulait devant lui: Mokona gambadait joyeusement pendant que Kurogane le poursuivait, détruisant tout le mobilier sur son passage dans un fracas assourdissant.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, étrangement familier avec la situation, puis se tourna vers Fye qui observait la scène d'un air particulièrement satisfait.

Au coin de la bouche, il avait juste un peu de pâte de haricots rouges.

- Fye-san, c'est vous qui-?

Fye se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, plaquant un doigt sur ses lèvres avec des yeux pétillants.

Ma foi, pensa Shaolan, il ne comprendrait jamais les adultes.

FIN.

* * *

L'auteur, _erm_: ...Il ne faut jamais juger sur les apparences?

Bien entendu, le fait d'aller au cinéma n'empêche pas de chaparder des boulettes. ;) C'est un coquin, ce Fye. xD

Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés par là. J'espère que cela vous aura plu!

Maeve


End file.
